


Pretty Face, Bad Bruises

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Just replayed Pokemon snakewood recently and got inspired, This fic is just pokemon snakewood with lisia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: In a horrible world, Lisia somehow becomes an accomplice to a zombie hunter.





	

Lisia slumped up against the wall of the abandoned contest building. She was lost, confused, and slightly grossed out. The corpses took a while to get used to.

 

The town she was in a was damp and dark. No survivor shelters, as everyone in the town had fled or died. And Ali was too hurt to fly away. She was likely to die here, the blue haired girl had been attacked by zombies while landing.

 

She craddled her altaria's pokeball, wondering if she should spare him the suffering and end it now or let him be with her during her last moments.

 

"Huh? So there is one left." Lisia looked up and locked eyes with a girl, roughly her age. An inch or two shorter, but a hell of a lot more menacing with blood on her body and cold eyes. Lisia shut her eyes, shivering at the thought of this girl killing her.

 

"Hey? Lady? Hello? What the heck are you-" She stopped and laughed. "Yep they did tell me I did have to be gentler with survivors." She smeared the blood on her face trying to wipe it off and then crouched down to get eye level with Lisia.

 

"My name's May and I help people like you. So who are you?" Lisia opened her eyes, still frightened. She managed to murmur her name out before May grabbed her arm and studied. "When did you get these scratches?" Lisia gulped. "T-today miss," "Well did you know there's a bite mark?" The contest star tensed. A bite pretty much meant death.

 

"Hello? Lady?" May snapped her fingers in front of the stranger's face, but Lisia was petrified. When she responded, tears were in her eyes.

 

"M-miss May p-please make it quick, and p-probably painless. O-oh and t-take care of Ali! A-and if Uncle is s-still alive t-tell him-" "For the love of Arceus shut up." Lisia flinched with fresh tears running down her cheeks.

 

"I'm not going to kill you, alright? There-" She bit her lip before grinning. "There's a cure, but it's-" "Please I don't care I just don't want to leave Ali!" May sent out a parasect with a sadistic smile.

 

"Buddy, use stun spore!" The creature obediently spread a yellow powder over her arm, numbing it completely. "Now use X-Scissor!" And with one swift chop it cut Lisia's arm completely off.

 

At first she screamed. Blood gushed everywhere, and panic overwhelmed her. Even though the stun spore cut out most of the pain, it still stung and she no longer had a left arm. May just had the stupidest smile like she's done this before and loves the reaction every time.

 

"You have a pokemon right?" May asked casually. Lisia nodded desperately and grabbed Ali's pokeball. May snatched it from her and in a red beam of light sent out the bird. She proceeded to rip some cotton from it's wing, causing it to squawk in protest, and tied it around Lisia's arm stump, slowing the bleeding.

 

"Nice dragon. How did you get attacked with this beast by your side?" Lillie grinned sheepishly. "He's my only pokemon, and uh miss May h-he isn't that strong." May scoffed. "Nonsense it fucking mega evolves, and a dragon that mega evolves is instantly cool. Learned that lesson from a crazy chick." Lisia pondered for a moment if this girl was insane herself. Then she realized she'd have to suck it up anyways, this was the only other living person for miles.

 

May challenged the contest queen to battle. It honestly was a bit dangerous, May had used most of her potions to help heal Ali, and the pokemon center was empty and broken. But May had insisted that any normal altaria could demolish a measly parasect like the one she owned.

 

May's partner Buddy was agile. Not much in defense but easily tore some of Ali's cotton with ease. Lisia thought for a moment what moves she had given her altaria for her last contest, almost three months ago. When she finally came across the memory she grinned, shouting "Ali use earthquake!"

 

She expected the ground to tear, rocks flying everywhere and massive damage. Instead the ground rumbled a small bit, causing minor cracks in the ground. She tried a giga impact but it was practically a tackle. And with all the extra fluff and glitter on Ali's wings, an aerial ace did jackshit.

 

May forfeited the battle solely because she was going into hysterics. She was in a laughing fit from Ali's puny battle.

 

"H-how the fuck do you screw up training a dragon that badly?" Lisia grunted, putting her hands on her hips. "I am no trainer! I am a coordinator and a famous one at that." May narrowed her eyes and huffed. "Explains the clothes." She gestured to the dusty and ripped but sparkly and fluffy outfit that Lisia has worn for the last three days while running away. "But listen lady, nobody gives a shit about sparkly pokemon when the fucking apocalypse is happening." Lisia hissed, protectively hugging her injured bird friend.

 

Night was practically upon them when they were done, and they both rested in the same house. May found a dead beldum in a pokeball and proceeded to roast it on an open fire. Lisia cringed at the idea of melting a Pokemon corpse, but didn't say a word. Then May sent out a ditto and made it form a shape to pour the liquid metal into. Morbid curiosity arose in Lisia's mind, but May told her it was a surprise for morning.

 

The house had a single bed, and while Lisia tried to be humble and offered to sleep on the floor, but May insisted it didn't matter if they slept in the same bed for a night. Lisia was slightly relieved at that, sleeping on the floor was a very unattractive idea after a life of luxury.

 

It was still awkward sleeping with another person. Lisia had slept with Ali before, mostly on nights where she needed comfort, but sleeping with another person seemed much more taboo. Of course with her manager and half of her fans dead no one really would care so it honestly didn't matter.

 

She woke up in the middle of the night with May's arms unconsciously wrapped around her. That alone made her a blushy mess. She didn't break away from the hug, but it made her feel as awkward as she assumed she would she'd feel this night.

 

And as she drifted to sleep she wondered why was May helped her. She could've stabbed her the second she realized Lisia was infected, but she brutally chopped off her arm instead. Ok not really friendly, but more friendly than death honestly.

 

The word 'friendly' didn't sit that right with Lisia, and she fucking didn't want to admit even to herself but she was in love. And she had probably fallen in love with the worst possible person at the worst time.

 

The following morning Lisia was presented with a metalic arm adorned with crude bow made of two dismembered eyeballs and the veins attatched. Lisia was quick to remove the fancy part of the gift but May had to help her put it on. She explained how since beldum were psychic types, the arm was supposed to connect with her brain and be moveable. It took a lot of concentrating (and a belDUMB pun) but it actually worked. Lisia was in the middle of thanking May while blushing badly when she heard snickers.

 

"You think this is free? I could've made throwing knives with that metal, or maybe another storage unit for water. You owe me." Lisia bit her lip, her already crimson cheeks becoming redder. "I don't have money, or items, or anything really, sorry miss-" "First off stop with the 'miss' thing. I'm thirteen and probably your age. Second I don't need money. I can loot abandoned Pokemarts fine. What I need is help. Zombies are weak but they're everywhere. I need a helper, or if worst comes to worst a sacrifice." Lisia flinched at the last part.

 

Lisia wanted to decline, but May had saved her life and she can't really say no. Also this meant she got to spend time with May so it was really a win-win unless she died. So Lisia nodded hesitantly as the brunette pulled out a map. "The league is where a lot of survivors headed, roughly 20 miles south. On your altaria we could be there in 15 minutes." Lisia handled the pokeball gently as Ali was unleashed. He pecked the coordinator playfully as May began to board. Lisia got on after her, although it was hard to as Ali was really made for carrying a single person.

 

Lisia gripped May's waist, stabilizing herself although it left them in an awkward position (not helping Lisia with her new crush). "Either we're training this bird to actually fight or having fried altaria tonight because this turkey sucks as a flying pokemon." Lisia narrowed her eyes and tapped her hair bow. Ali was enveloped in a bright glow and mega evolved. "There. Is it roomy enough for you now?" Lisia sassily questioned. May laughed and moved an inch or two away, while Lisia cuddled bits of the excessive fluff, still offended at the insults torwards her only pokemon.

 

The flight was long, a bit tedious but alright. Lisia attempted small talk but failed. May would tell her to shut it so she could help Ali by 'steering', or pulling the cotton on the altaria in certain directions. Lisia was overall annoyed, before muttering "Ali do a loopy loop."

 

After hearing a scream and May clutching the other girl for dear life, she finally agrerd to talk to pass time, just so Lisia wouldn't try that again.

 

"So who are you? Why are you going across the region?" May shrugged. "I don't really know  _who_ I am, I just know I'm May, my family is either missing or dead, and everyone I've met on my journey has betrayed me or died." Lisia nodded, she was familiar with watching others pass on after a couple months since the outbreak.

 

Lisia tapped her finger to her chin, thinking of good questions. "Where did you get your starter?" "Buddy? Oh when I woke up when the plague hit, there was a pokeball near me. It happened to hold the lil fella. Where did you get yours?" Lisia smiled widely. "I caught Ali outside the contest hall where Uncle showed me what a coordinator was! Ever sense we've kinda been inseparable." She sighed and leaned back before remembering she was riding a flying type and grabbed May to keep from plummeting to her doom.

 

Once again for the third time since they met, one of them wad in the other's arms. Lisia was blushing and tried to ignore a small ache in her heart. She was hoping it wasn't enormously obvious, but she made eye contact with May, and hoped the girl wasn't smirking because she was obviously lovestruck.

 

The landing was abrupt, mostly because of the sight of the league. If there were survivors, they were long dead. Blood stained the area, and there were several zombies crowding the area. May shoved her back on the bird as she charged off, hastily taking out her parasect and a knife.

 

Guts and blood were splattered everywhere, as May stabbed already mutilated undead as Buddy sliced through foes. And she laughed. She was giggling and squealing a four year old at a birthday party. Lisia was a bystander, wondering whether this was hot or crazy. She settled on the answer of both.

 

The experienced hunter escorted Lisia inside, occasionally helping step over bodies or stabbing a zombie attacking them. Lisia was shocked that May only got two scratches throughout the day.

 

The league was as deserted as it seemed at first. Although May got a pokemon battle from a zombie member of the elite four before stabbing him.

 

When it turned dark again they boarded Ali and took off, not risking zombies attacking them at night. Lisia was half asleep and barely cared that her arms draped around May. "So did you enjoy that?" She nodded sleepily. "So it was a great date wasn't it?" The contest lover almost fell off at that sentence.

 

"Date?!" "You act like I honestly would've not killed you if I didn't like you." Lisia froze, her hug becoming a bit stiff. "S-so-" "Yes I like you, yes you're obvious as fuck." "You have very horrible ideas of what qualifies as a date." May giggled at that. Not the sarcastic laugh she would mock others with, but a genuine giggle that made them both smile.

 

Ali landed on a small island, sensing the two needed more room. Lisia quickly withdrew her pokemon the second they were on the ground as May began to hug her. Their noses brushed and they locked eyes.

 

Zombies could have attacked them and they wouldn't of noticed. They were just two survivors in a dying region, passionately kissing and would want nothing less.


End file.
